


Possession

by RoseThorne



Series: tryst-verse [3]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Infatuation, which was a sequel to Tryst. After the incidents in the alley and the library, Zel decides to end his sexual arrangement with Xellos. It becomes more complicated than he thought it would be.</p>
<p>Originally written in December 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by a bunch of folks who aren’t me. I’m borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his.

He felt badly for lying to Amelia, but it had been the only way to leave Seyruun. He certainly couldn’t tell her the truth, and there was no telling what Xellos would do if he took too long. It was, at least, a plausible lie. Zelgadis told her that he had gleaned a possible lead from the library—believable because he had spent so little time there, and no one knew about Xellos.

To keep her from following, he told her that he needed to go to a male monk enclave where women were not allowed. There was no way that Amelia could successfully crossdress, and thankfully Lina and Gourry weren’t around to follow him, either—though he seriously doubted the sorceress would consent to crossdressing, given how sensitive she was about her body type.

Fortunately, the invitation to use the library still stood, so he could  _actually_  research after returning to Seyruun. After he took care of this… it wouldn’t happen again. This would be the last time, the end.

Zel hadn’t bothered to plan where he was actually going—it hardly mattered; Xellos would find him no matter where he went. He headed south, toward a small village he had first visited long before, a place where he was judged not as a monster, but as the savior. He had vanquished a real monster that had been terrorizing the village. At the time, after the first time fighting Rezo-turned-Shabranigdu, it had been a rather easy task, and it had earned him the unending gratitude of the villagers. They’d even sheltered him from the bounty hunters who had been looking for him, Lina, and Gourry at the time.

There, at least, he could count on a decent, private place to stay. The village had set aside a sparsely-furnished cottage for him, left uninhabited when its owner had been killed by the monster. He generally only used it to store the lore that he had recovered in his search for a cure, but it had a functional bed.

It likely wasn’t going to be easy to break it off. He had, at first, been a little flattered that anyone, especially Xellos, would want him like that, even moreso after hearing from Rezo himself that he knew of no cure. That, along with the fact that he was lonely and truly did find Xellos attractive—annoying, but attractive nonetheless—had led him to agree.

He couldn’t handle the charade any longer. Xellos’ insistence in semi-public sex had only made clear what he should’ve known in the first place: that having a sexual relationship with a Mazoku was a very bad idea. He fed on negative emotions, so of course he was going to try to bring them out. Apparently Zel’s usual misery wasn’t enough anymore.

After greeting the village elder, Zelgadis went straight to his cottage. Though he had never told anyone about this village, he wasn’t too terribly surprised when he opened the door and found Xellos already perched on the bed, reading through an old tome.

“If you’re going to burn it, at least do it outside,” he muttered, tossing his pack to the side and tugging at the gem clasp at his throat to get his cloak off.

Xellos didn’t even glance at him. “It’s hardly worth burning.”

Zelgadis couldn’t find a witty response; that particular book really wasn’t worth the effort. He had searched for it based on its rumored value, hoping that meant that it held some knowledge worth having, but it had turned out to be a poorly-written novel about a human girl lusting after a vampire. He had mostly kept it to protect anyone else from having to read it.

Anyway, he was a little surprised that Xellos didn’t have him half-naked already. Usually he jumped him almost immediately, which made sense since the whole thing was about sex. He certainly knew the book wasn’t  _that_  fascinatingly awful.

When Xellos set the book aside, the chimera braced himself. But the Mazoku only regarded him impassively. The change made Zelgadis uncomfortable, threw him off-balance.

“I didn’t realize you knew about this place,” he finally said, trying to fill the silence. “I’ve never told anyone.”

“I began watching you after the destruction of the shard within the Red Priest.”

Zel blinked at him. “You were watching  _me_? Why?”

Xellos looked, for a moment, like he was going to give his trademark answer, but then he shrugged, as though it didn’t matter. “To find a way to get close. We needed to make sure that you were not a Shard.” At Zel’s horrified look, he added. “You’re not, by the way.”

It was a relief to hear that, but Zelgadis had the unpleasant impression that he knew exactly how Xellos had gotten close, and that hurt more than he had expected it to. He looked away, swallowing hard.

The Mazoku slid off the bed and came toward him. “In any case, our arrangement is quite different, now.”

“Was different. I’m not… satisfied with this.” He had intended to wait until after, one last time, but he didn’t think he could stand it now, after hearing that.

He forced himself to stand still when Xellos reached out and touched his cheek. “Nor am I.”

That startled him into opening his eyes, and for a moment he could only stand there, transfixed by Xellos’ inhuman ones.

“You realize,” the Mazoku continued, “that having sex with you isn’t strictly necessary if all I want to do is feed off of your misery. I have no biological imperative that would create a sex drive. But I enjoy having sex with you.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Zelgadis pulled away finally, not sure why he was so angry. “You’ve only been insisting on having it  _in public_. I left Seyruun, like you insisted, so just get on with it.”

Xellos pressed forward, pushing him against the wall beside the cottage door. “You’re not listening,” he murmured. “I’m not satisfied with just that.”

With the Mazoku, that could mean almost anything. “What do you want, then?” he asked warily.

“I want to alter our arrangement.” Xellos cocked his head almost quizzically. “What is more than sex to humans?”

For several seconds, Zel could only stare at him, his mind whirling. Then he closed his eyes, trying to shut him out, and shook his head. Whatever game Xellos was playing, he wanted no part of it. “No.”

The Mazoku frowned. “No?”

“I’m not interested in playing around.” He kept his eyes shut, refusing to open them even when Xellos began stroking his cheek, the motion a painful facsimile of tenderness.

“Nor am I. I’m perfectly serious, Zelgadis-san.”

“Bullshit.” Zelgadis tried to push him away, but Xellos didn’t budge. “You only started fucking me in the first place to find out if I was a Shard. You just said so yourself.”

The hand left his face, and Xellos was silent for a long moment. When he spoke his voice was troubled. “You misunderstood. I only had to touch you. I knew the instant you grabbed my collar that first day. I truly had no  _need_  to have sex with you. Only desire.”

Zelgadis opened his eyes when the Mazoku fell silent, eying him warily. “And now you want more than sex?”

Xellos nodded, and Zel studied him. Mazoku weren’t supposed to be interested in positive emotions, much less what Xellos seemed to be proposing. He wasn’t willing to hope for something like that, hadn’t expected or even considered it as possible after learning what Xellos was. He was glad they came to the arrangement afterwards; if the Mazoku had seduced him beforehand, he didn’t know how he would have taken the news. He had embraced the illusion of caring that the sex had allowed, but he’d never believed it.

He watched Xellos’ face for the lie that should have been there, but wasn’t. “Why? You’re Mazoku.”

That hadn’t come out quite right, but Xellos didn’t take offense. He shrugged. “I was created to be able to pass convincingly as human. Perhaps that was done a little too well.”

Zelgadis could only frown at that. He didn’t particularly understand Mazoku—in fact, the idea that they wanted to destroy the world, essentially committing suicide, had especially confused him. He found it even more perplexing that a Mazoku could be created too human-like accidentally. And he was certainly having trouble with the idea that those human-like emotions would be concentrated on  _him_  and not someone like, say, Lina Inverse.

“Well?” Xellos was beginning to look a little impatient.

“What, exactly, do you want?”

Xellos touched his face again. Zel moved his head back, away from the Mazoku’s hand; all that accomplished was getting his hair imbedded in the wall. Xellos tugged him loose before answering. “I suppose some form of commitment. A guarantee that you’re mine and no other’s.”

“And, what? You’ll be mine?” he asked doubtfully.

“Ah, no.” Xellos gave him an apologetic little smile. “I do not have the ability to give myself to you. I may be mimicking humanity a little too closely, but I am still Mazoku. I have no free will, Zelgadis-san.”

It was tempting to argue the point; clearly Xellos had some measure of free will if he was even able to follow this line of thinking, but the Mazoku’s fingers moved, lightly tracing his lips, and he couldn’t hold onto the argument enough to vocalize it. Zelgadis avoided his gaze, grabbing Xellos’ arm to stop him.

“And if you lose interest?”

“As I understand it, that’s fairly typical in human relationships. You would be free, of course, though you would likely go back to hating me.” He pressed closer, leaning in, but Zel kept his eyes fixed on Xellos’ collar. “Although you may have noticed that it’s quite difficult for Mazoku to change. We’re rather stuck in our ways.”

Xellos began to tug Zelgadis toward the bed, and he let him. He didn’t know what to say or do, how to respond. Part of him wanted to agree, to take a gamble, but the more rational, sane part of his mind was hesitant to trust Xellos.

“Though, humans tend to be as well, I suppose.” The Mazoku gently pushed him back onto the mattress. “You seem uncertain. Perhaps you need time to think it over.”

“I’m not human,” he whispered, if only to have something to say, some argument, anger to ground him, to help him say no.

But Xellos’ gaze only intensified. “You are one of the most human humans I've ever known, Zelgadis-san,” he said, his voice soft, but forceful.

Zelgadis was too shocked by those words to react when Xellos leaned down and kissed him. The kiss wasn’t insistent, wasn’t hungry like it always was. It was tentative and gentle, only deepening slowly.

He was even more startled by the caresses. He was used to Xellos moving straight to the fucking. Even when the Mazoku had taken his virginity, he hadn’t bothered with foreplay. Any caressing was done during sex, and he had craved that even more than the orgasm. To be touched, to feel, and especially the pretense of caring. And not only did Xellos seem to know that, but now… that might not just be a pretense, unless he was using that knowledge to seduce him into agreeing.

Even if that was the case, Zelgadis gave himself over to the sensation, to the lie, letting Xellos kiss and touch him, responding and reciprocating. As his clothing was removed, the touches became more exploratory, seeking and finding the erogenous zones on his body.

Xellos moved down his body, letting lips and tongue caress as his hands were. Zel jerked in surprised arousal when the Mazoku’s hot mouth engulfed him. The sensation was almost overwhelming. Xellos had never done this before, never really done anything except fuck him. Zelgadis had known perfectly well that he was more interested in his own pleasure, but he’d taken what he could get.

He’d had a blow job before in the back room of a seedy bar, by a prostitute more interested in the color of his gold than the texture of his skin. At the time, after a night of excessive drinking, Zelgadis had figured that it was no more shameful to pay for sex than it was to accept being a toy to Xellos. It hadn’t been terribly satisfying, his skin insensitive to the touch of ordinary people. And it had certainly been less than pleasing when the woman had vomited on him afterward.

Perhaps because it was Xellos, he was somehow able to rouse feeling in Zel’s unfeeling stone hide. Zelgadis had always felt his touch more potently than anyone since he’d been human, and this was no different. He could only twine his fingers in silky-soft hair, moaning as the priest swirled his tongue around the head.

Xellos drew him deeper, swallowing him and working the muscles in his throat around his cock. All the while, his hands continued caressing, and the sensations wove together, spiraling higher and higher before releasing, shooting up his spine and blocking all coherent thought.

He lay there, panting at the force of his orgasm, completely relaxed and unable to focus or think and glad for it. Xellos appeared in his line of vision. The Mazoku smiled down at him, then leaned down to kiss him lightly. The taste of his own essence cleared the fog of his mind a bit and allowed him to focus on Xellos’ words.

“My. If I’d known you’d look like this afterward, I’d have done that ages ago.”

Zel couldn’t find his voice to respond, and didn’t know what he would say anyway, so he just lay there. He let Xellos turn him on his side, and stayed still as the Mazoku settled beside him, against his back. Slowly, he became aware of the hand that rested on his hip, the finger drawing light circles. Xellos’ other arm was snaked around his waist, trapped against the mattress in a position that would be painful for anyone but the Mazoku.

As soon as Zel was aware of his touch, Xellos pressed on, going back to the petting, kindling his arousal again. Zelgadis knew what he wanted. He shifted until he was partly on his stomach, his legs parted to provide access. But Xellos only continued caressing him, waiting until his erection returned before pressing lubricated fingers to his rear.

That, too, was surprising; alone like this, Xellos generally didn’t bother with this part, and Zelgadis had accepted that the Mazoku would, of course, want to elicit his pain more than he’d be concerned about it. Xellos was gentle as he twisted his fingers inside, and Zel bucked slightly when they brushed his prostrate. Those fingers pumped in and out for what seemed like forever, until the chimera was nearly mindless with wanting more.

Then they were gone, and Xellos was piercing him with his much larger cock, and Zelgadis groaned at the sensation—all pleasure now. But when he was sheathed fully, he didn’t fuck him. Instead he stayed still for a moment before pulling out just slightly and changing the angle a bit before pushing back in. Slow, careful, drawing agonizingly tiny sensations, his arms looped around Zel to hold him still, prevent him from trying to speed it, his chest pressed against his back, their legs tangled together.

This was a different kind of sex, with almost full contact. Before, it had always just been Xellos fucking him senseless. Now the Mazoku seemed intent on drawing out every last sensation, only slowly speeding his thrusts, but not to that hungry tempo Zelgadis was used to from him.

It was as though Xellos were trying to make love to him, and Zel’s mind rejected that. He found it almost painful to think about—if it was a lie it was a cruel one, but if it was the truth… That was almost more painful, though he couldn’t rationalize it even to himself.

He wanted to say yes. Even if it was a lie, so long as Xellos kept the lie up until he was dead, he didn’t mind. But considering such a thing was desperately pathetic, and Zelgadis bit down on the pillow to keep himself from speaking.

“Your mind seems to be clearing,” Xellos murmured against the back of his neck. “This is only a taste of what I can give you. Do you want it?”

Zelgadis couldn’t stop himself from nodding. Then he felt something sharp piercing the back of his neck, and his jaw clenched as he jerked. Feathers went flying he ripped the pillow, as though it had exploded. Xellos had bit him, he realized after a moment, tearing through his skin.

Xellos’ mouth was clamped around the wound, his tongue lapping at it in an almost sensual fashion. One of his hands found Zelgadis’ erection, and began stroking in time with the thrusts, all angled just right.

Despite the pain, the burning sensation in the wound and the fact that he could feel that Xellos was doing  _something_  to it, the sensations began to spiral again, winding tighter and tighter with each thrust and stroke and lick, until Zelgadis’ entire being was pure feeling. He came with a cry that sent feathers flying again.

The Mazoku continued to thrust, though his hand had left Zel’s cock. After a moment, he was dimly aware of Xellos pulsing within him. He shivered as Xellos pulled out, leaving him with the afterglow of the sex, fading as pain from the wound on his neck took over as the predominant sensation.

He reached back to touch it, intending to cast a healing spell, but Xellos caught his hand before he could and pulled him close, resting his chin on Zelgadis’ shoulder.

“Don’t. It’s healing on its own.”

“What did you do?” As exhausted as he was, his demand came out weaker than he had intended. “It burns.”

Xellos nuzzled the side of his neck, as though trying to comfort him. “I marked you.”

Zelgadis froze, shocked, then tried to jerk away, too hurt to even be angry. Xellos didn’t let him go. “What the fuck—”

“Shhh. I’ve bound you to me. You did agree to it, technically. You’re mine now.” Xellos’ voice was, again, apologetic. “It’s also for your protection. Most Mazoku won’t touch you as long as you’re marked, for fear of offending me.”

“So, what? You control me now?”

Xellos laughed lightly. “Certainly not. It’s exceedingly difficult to overcome a human’s free will, and even if it were possible…” He turned Zelgadis to face him, looking strangely affectionate. “Your will is part of what makes you  _you_. You would be boring without it, Zelgadis-san.”

Zelgadis searched his face, looking for a sign of deceit—but he knew that even if Xellos was lying, he’d likely never figure it out until it was too late. “And if this… ends,” he whispered, “it can be undone?”

“Not easily, but yes.” The Mazoku pet his wire hair, watching him through slitted eyes. “More incentive not to end it.” He leaned closer. “Not that I need it. I never wanted to. That was never a secret.”

Zelgadis let Xellos kiss him. He wasn’t sure whether it was worth arguing over. It was already done, and he was just too tired to care at the moment.

So when the priest ended the kiss and pulled him into a snug embrace, he relaxed. Xellos’ fingers idly traced the contours of his back, lulling his remaining discomfort. For the first time that he could remember, he was falling asleep in someone’s arms.

He rather hoped that this wasn’t a one-time occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, third and probably final (haha) part. Sequel to Infatuation, which was a sequel to Tryst.
> 
> This fic is for Slayers Kinkfest in the LJ community slayersadult. The prompt was: Xellos/Zelgadis: pillow biting + posessiveness ("biting/marking" the other) - It was never a secret.


End file.
